My Revenge tastes so sweet I feel like I'm dying
by madlytrulydeeply
Summary: This came to me in a dream. It's my first OTH FF and it's in English... uuuh Rated M because it's pretty DARK. You've been warned. No happy bubble stuff, definitely not. Again: You've been warned!


**I don't even know when this story takes place but it came to me in a dream and my friend encouraged me to write the story down, so I decided to do so.**

* * *

_**Suitcase Story**_

* * *

His gaze wandered off into the distance. He knew they had punished him for his crime. He knew that he had even tried to kill himself to flew from the guilt. More than once. But still it wasn't enough.  
All Lucas Scott had longed for was revenge.

_Seeing you._  
_Hearing you._  
_Feeling you._  
_Tasting you._

He watched him play with his beloved nephew. The boy he wouldn't le be harmed. It was a discussion he had had a million times.  
Something that had caused always two birthday parties each year. "I'll have my birthday twice" Jamie had said not knowing that his mother tried to put her world back together knowing that she had lost her best friend.  
He couldn't look Haley in the eye anymore. For him she had died. All she had been had faded away like his name on the basketball field. 

_Thinking of you._  
_Night._  
_Thinking of you._  
_Day._  
_Thinking of you._

New ink had written old names more colorful than ever.  
Pages had been filled with pictures of him.  
Peaceful family pictures, reunions.  
He had collected them all and let the fire burn his eyes when he destroyed the memories. 

_Loosing my senses._

They came over to him. The smile plastic on his face faded as they approached him.  
"Uncle Lucas! Look what grandfather taught me", Jamie called, making a roll in the water.  
"He showed it to you, little man, he didn't taught you, you're grandfather is no man to teach."  
Dan tried to laugh but failed. "Okay, he showed it to me", he Jamie replied rolling his eyes in his usual manner.  
While Lucas helped him out of the water, Dan watched them curiously. "You could join us, Luke", he said.  
Lucas looked at him, he knelt down in front of his nephew: "No matter what, I'm always going to love you. Stay here, don't move."  
"Yes, why shouldn't I join now" and he jumped right on Dan. Pushing him down.  
Jamie laughed, while the water splashed around him "Uncle Luke you didn't even take off your clothes!" 

_Sweet madness._  
_Sweet taste of blood._  
_Sweet blindness._  
_Let me rip you apart._

Dan fought, the years in prison had made him stronger, having nothing to do all day long than either sitting around or doing sit-ups he had used his energy to put at least some sense into his being.  
But it seemed so had Lucas. Dan tried to dive away between Lucas' legs, hitting him hard, but quick-thinking he grabbed Dan's leg.  
James' laugh was the honest melody accompanying their cruel fight. 

_I can see you._  
_I can hear you._  
_I can feel you._  
_I can taste you._

Dan breached the water, panting for air, yelling at Lucas: "In front of your nephew have you lost your mind?"  
Lucas look was a simple answer when he used Dan's shocked rigidity to push him down once more.  
His body relaxed under the pressure and sank down slowly. 

_I'm thinking of you._  
_Day and night._  
_I'm thinking of you._  
_Until you see the light._

With shock Lucas turned around, to see Jamie who's smile hang in the air slowly tumbling down. The cut he felt forced him to dive into the water following Dan before the broken smile could reach his heart.  
Dan's eyes wide open showed Lucas a truth he didn't want to believe.  
He moved faster, to try to save him before he could end up just like him.  
When he reached Dan, to pull him up, Dan reached out, grabbed his throat and squeezed as hard as he could.  
The panic in Lucas eyes wasn't enough to stop him. 

_Loosing my senses._

With might and main Lucas fought against Dans grip and freed himself. He kicked against his head.  
Red stained the water as he pulled Dan behind him closer to the light.  
Breathless he reached the surface, dragging Dan on the jetty.  
"Luke! What the hell happened?"  
Haley looked at him. Her face telling him he had lost her.  
"I needed a cool", he said and jumped into the water. 

_I felt the hunger._  
_I felt the pain._  
_I am not full._  
_I'll do it again._

Thanks for reading.

**It's all by me, so the italic parts aren't from somebody else *lol***  
**Yes, I am sick and twisted and that's what I'm dreaming of at night. But at least Chad Michael Murray was in it.^^ **

**Should I continue this one? You all know how this would end. Actually my dream had an ending but I didn't feel that good about it, so tell me what you think if you want to :-) I think think end is pretty cool too. Scarry but I don't care. :-p**


End file.
